Silly Songs with Larry
' Silly Songs with Larry' (or simply Silly Songs) is a segment in VeggieTales when it's in the middle of a break, although it might be in one third of the show depending. The songs are mostly done by Larry, though Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Bob, the French Peas, Oscar, Junior, and Laura have done their own Silly Songs as well. History The Silly Song segments were first created by Phil Vischer as they needed a break from the two halves of the episode, based off of Monty Python's "Completely different" moments. He never actully intended the segments to continue after the first episode, as the next episode was about the Forgive-O-Matic. However, he recived angry letters from people who wanted another Silly Song. So, since the third episode, almost every episode after that would have a Silly Song at the middle of the show. Songs #The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) #Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack and Benny) #Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) #Oh, Santa! (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) #The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) #His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) #Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) #Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) #Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) (This IS a silly song!) #Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) #Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) #Schoolhouse Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) #The Blues With Larry (from Duke and the Great Pie War) #Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) #My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) #Gated Community (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) #Lance the Turtle (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) #A Mess Down In Egypt (from Moe and the Big Exit) #Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) #The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) #Sneeze if You Need To! (from Abe and the Amazing Promise) #Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) #Donuts for Benny (from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't) #Pants (from Sweetpea Beauty) #Goodnight Junior (from It's a Meaningful Life) #The Hopperena (from Twas The Night Before Easter) #Astonishing Wigs! (from Princess and the Popstar) #The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas (from The Little Drummer Boy) #Bubble Rap (from Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) #Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess) #Supper Hero (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) #Happy Toothday (from The Little House That Stood) #Kilts and Stilts (from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) #Asteroid Cowboys (from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) #Perfect Puppy (from Celery Night Fever) #Mac and Cheese (from Beauty and the Beet) #My Golden Egg (from Noah's Ark) Category:VeggieTales Category:Segments Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs! Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End of Silliness? Category:King George and the Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo of the Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord of the Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:Moe and the Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe and the Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty Category:It's a Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess and the Popstar Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess Category:The League of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Noah's Ark